PHOBIAS
by Ozzy000
Summary: Anna is about to leave school after her after school chorus practice when she hears loud wailing from the stairway. She comes upon a fearful girl who latches onto her and doesn't want to let go. The two face the worst that comes, from being captured, to being sold from one another. (non-elsanna) (Warning: Extreme feels and sisterly fluff, beware) (Warning: Blood, Abuse, Rape, ect)
1. Chapter 2: Phobia of eating

**_Disclaimer: I do not, _**_**nor e**_**_ver will, own Disney's Frozen, Elsa, Anna, Hans, Kristoff, Sven, Idunn, Akthar, Gerda, and Kia. I only own Tori, Toby, Koda, Dosish, and any other stupid named characters I can come up with_**

**_-Ari_**

**_This story is brought to you by Ozzy's Sea Chips, made from crushed fish eyeballs and stale bread, Mmmhhh!_**

* * *

"Yes, I found her on the school campus" Anna said through the phone, pacing back and forth as Elsa followed her.

"_I don't think anyone would be willing to adopt her since she's so old, she would have to spend the rest of her life in the orphanage_" The man sighed from the other side of the phone.

"What do you WANT me to do? Keep her?" She said rolling her eyes.

"_Ok, here is the deal. She's stays with you for a week, then the crew will come over and take her away to the orphanage_" Anna looked behind her at the girl who starred back at her.

"Deal" She huffed, hearing a grunt of relief from the other side of the phone.

Once she exited her phone call, she turned and looked at the blonde.

"Your going to stay with me for a week, ok? After that your gone so enjoy yourself, just don't get too comfortable" Anna spread out her arms showing the young girl her apartment room.

"Can I hungry?" Elsa asked with a sly smile.

"What?" The redhead asked, not understanding her semi-roommate's kid like sentences.

"Can I Hungry dinner?" She repeated.

"Elsa, get your grammar correct! Your supposed to say 'I am hungry' or 'Can I eat', dang!" Anna growled in annoyance.

Elsa looked up and bit her lip in confusion, her eyes widening in interest.

"Grammar?" She tilted her head to the side, stepping closer to the redhead.

"You know what!" Anna went over to the fridge and took out a bag of frozen fruits and veggies then went over a large book shelf and grabbed a thick dictionary.

"Eat this with you mouth" Anna pointed to her own mouth then pointed to the foods "Read this with your eyes" Anna pointed to her teal colored eyes.

She left the room with a groan of frustration and went into her room, slamming the door.

* * *

Anna could hear coughing a few minutes later, harsh high pitched coughing. She opened her bedroom door to see Elsa coughing up what looked like the plastic on the fruit bag and her face was planted on the dictionary.

"Really?" She sighed, walking over to attend her semi-roommate.

Anna rubbed the blonde's back and waited until all the nasty plastics were out.

"I don't understand... food.. food does not taste... t-taste pleasant" The girls attempt to say a full sentence was heart warming, watching her struggle to catch the words as the slipped out her mouth.

"You eat the food inside hun" Anna laughed, taking out a strawberry from the bag and putting it into the blonde's mouth.

"Hey! Chew first!" She said before Elsa could swallow it whole.

"Mmmhhh!" Elsa moaned, enjoying the taste of sweet cold fruits in her mouth.

_I literately just taught a teenager how to eat, mind blown_ Anna shook her head in disbelief and watched the girl start eating more of the food.

* * *

Anna jerked awake and yawned then looked at the clock.

_11:52 pm_

They had fallen asleep at the dining room table, not even getting up to go to a bed or couch.

"She's so peaceful..." Anna whispered to herself, watching the blonde softly snore as drool dripped out the side of her mouth, falling onto the mostly melted and empty fruit bag she was using as a pillow.

"Anna..." she mumbled softly with a smile, still asleep.

Anna picked up a pillow from the couch and slid it under the girl's head gently.

* * *

**Never got to posting this, it never got finished. Just wanted to update and show you I'm still alive :)**


	2. Update cause I'm still alive

**Hey, it'll be a min before I update this story. I'm now brainstorming/working on a "Elsa x Female Reader" fanfiction, so beware for it because it's going to be extreme and interesting. Next chapter might be Elsa's backstory but I'll keet ya updating.**

**like last time, still alive in here :3**

**-Ari/Ozzy000**


	3. Frick, why am I so excited?

**Got the first looks at Frozen Fevr, AHHHHHHHHHHH! just ADKHDJAKD! I'm so exited! Its so cute! AHHHH! Anna's birthday cake is just... I WANNA EAT IT! Their dresses are so pretty! #SOEXCITEDFORFROZENFEVER**


	4. Phobia of being alone

**-Shrugs- enjoy**

* * *

The two were having a very interesting time living together, I mean, Anna didn't know how to take care of Elsa. It was a big responsibility. Today was the day Anna had to go back to school, like every other day, except today she had a cranky blonde wrapped around her waist.

"Elsa" Anna groaned as the girl pressed against her stomach.

"No Leave!" Elsa wrapped her arms around the redhead tighter.

"Come on! I need to go to school-"

"No! STAY!" STAY! STAY!" Anna groaned again and began to walk again.

Let go of me please" she responded politely.

"No leave though"

Anna stayed completely still for a moment then began to sprint, the blonde falling off during the first few steps.

"Anna!" Elsa wailed as the redhead sped out the door, slamming it shut and running towards her bus stop.

Now Elsa was alone, her heart began to beat faster and faster, her Monophobia was kicking in. There, sitting alone in the middle of the morning, the blonde took a deep breath. It was one of those long breaths you would hear when somebody was going to say something really loud. Well in this case, she was going to do worse then then yell. She began to scream, loud sounds of agony and discomfort.

Elsa couldn't be alone, she hated being alone. Anything could happen to her if she's alone. Abuse, Kidnapping, Harassment, and even Rape; in which wasn't new to the fearful girl. She wanted that Anna girl back, that redhead was her only friend at the moment. Elsa stifled up a last scream before dragging herself to the window in a fit of sniffles and coughs to see Anna standing at the bus stop, looking at her apartment, which was at the very bottom of the building, mournfully.

Anna starred at the house and saw the slouching figure bombing herself with sobs as she let out high fearing whimpers. She sighed, not knowing which was more important. School? Or her new roommate.

"Curse my soft side" Anna growled as she began to trot back to the fancy white building, hauling her bag over her shoulder as she fell into a sprint back to her friend.

She opened her apartment door and went inside, sighing as she heard the soft tiny foot steps of a teenager flail of the couch and start speeding her way.

Anna didn't expect what she did next, but she opened her arms out wide as if waiting on a comforting hug. Was she really this lonely all these years that she actually needed someone who needed her more? What ever happened to her parents? Why did they leave? Those are questions that will never be answered, or commented about out loud.

Elsa rammed into the redhead with all her force; which knocked both of them onto the ground and into a tangled tumble of sniffles and one laugh.

"Don't ever leave me..." Anna smiled, there it was, grammar. It was correct, she had taught well, kind of, well not really, it ended with plastic throw up and a face down blonde in a dictionary.

This was such a memorable moment, they were curled up and cuddling in a warm and fluffy hug, during a cold and dark skied morning, love swirling in the air, everything was perfect.

"You know something Elsa?" Anna started, smile fading away.

"Hmm?" Elsa nuzzled her head under her chin.

"I want you to be my sister, like, I don't really want them to take you away... but it matters whats best for you"

"Best for me... for me is... also...best for you" she struggled to not laugh as she corrected her grammar without Anna's help.

"I don't want to let you go, even if I barley know you..." the blonde looked up into the redhead's warm and loving teal eyes and she sighed.

"I wish you stay, not run... I no like being alone, its a.. a... its a phobia" It was, if someone counted how many phobias she had, it would take too long.

Try being locked in a basement for thirteen years being abused and raped by your parents, a chain nailed into your hands and a cloth muffling your pleads and then giving up talking for good, I dare you... because with all of that going on, phobia minus well be your middle name.

"I'm going to help you ok? I'm going to make sure you get better... even if it takes the rest of my life" Anna rubbed the girl's back gently, waiting on another broken and deformed response.

"I'd care less If get better, me need no help, me need Anna" the redhead began to blush, twisting her legs over each other nervously.

"We can work something out-"

"Its Yes or No, not work out" Elsa gritted her teeth behind her closed lips, wanting an immediate answer.

"I'll stay, I swear on every phobia you have"

* * *

**Its here! God dang... I've been meaning to write this for awhile but I'm so busy. Happy Frozen Fever waiting, its just around the corner peoples. And I'm going to the movies acting as if I want to watch Cinderella, in which i do, just so I can watch these seven minutes of glory and passably a trio, or duet. Ok, Byez!**

**Question of the day- Can Elsa poop snowballs? My answer- Yes, and I'd go to the toilet in the middle of Norway in the 1800s just to see it.**

**-Ari/Ozzy000**


	5. She was just hungry

**I would really like more comments! Plz give me reviews on this story, its fun to read what you have to say! #_PhobicElsa _#_Don'tBreakTheChain_!**

**-Ari/Ozzy000**

* * *

One day later.

"Its snowing..." Elsa gasped in awe, starring out the apartment window.

She shuffled off the couch bare foot and busted into her new friends room.

"ANNA!" She whipped the red blankets off the redhead and jumped on top of her.

"W-Whaa!? I'm doing my work Mr. Weslton- oh, Elsa" Anna rubbed her eyes tiredly and saw the girl eagerly hovering over her.

"Its snowing" Elsa pointed out the window and smiled.

"S-Snow..." Anna turned and her eyes widened, her instant mood of grouchy and tired fading away.

Elsa rolled off the bed and hit the floor, crawling to the door and back to the living room. Anna on the other hand, grabbed her phone and dialed her friends number. No answer.

"C'mon Kris" She groaned, dialing his number again. No answer.

Right as she nearly chucked her phone through the glass window, the I-Phone screen lit up.

"_Sorry, Sven wouldn't pick up the phone_" He responded, a crackling yawn in the background.

"Yeah, but look outside" After a few moments, there was a chocking sound on the other side of the line.

"_It's snowing, it never snows here!_" Sven's excited laughing boomed up into the speaker.

"Dude, I know!" Anna swung her legs over the side of the bed and walked over to the window, starring as the white powdery ground became fluffier and fluffier.

"_We could finally have one of those snow days! Should I come over? Or you come over here-_"

"You come over here! Yes! Bring Sven... and.. and..." Anna stopped.

Nobody knew about Elsa, they might be over excited and freak her out.

"Uh..."

"_And?_"

"Ok, when you come over... I have a new roommate..." Every little sound from Kristoff's side of the phone stopped.

"_-Gasp- How could you Anna..._"

"I'm sorry-"

_"How could you get a new guy roommate_" Anna laughed.

"It's a girl first of all, second of all... she's a little.. uhm... phobic.."

"_... How'd ya get a phobic roommate?_"

"I found her, on a stair case..."

Kristoff laughed then put his brother on the phone.

"_I'll make sure he doesn't scare her, we don't want her to have Kristoff-o-phobia! -historical laughing-_"

"Yeah Yeah, just get over her you dirt bags! And bring snacks... that's a DEMAND!" Anna commanded, not amused by their phobia joke.

Anna turned around and was met by a platinum blonde, standing with her arms crossed.

"I'm... I-I'm hungry..." Elsa stammered.

"Ok, my buds are com'n over with food-" She interrupted the redhead with a deep growl.

"What?" Anna asked blankly.

"I'm hungry..."

"Ok, food is coming"

"NO! You no listen!" Elsa jerked forward and bit down right above her collar bone.

"Argh! Why are you biting me!? ELSA!?" Anna pushed the girl away.

"I said I hungry... right now, right now I food, I no wait!" the blonde licked her lips like the first day they met, in almost the same exact situation.

"You are going to wait!" she told her, stomping her foot.

"No! I want it NOW!" The girl whined, a desperate look forming in her cold blue eyes.

"Yes! wait!" Anna crossed her own arms and began to walk past the girl but once again, Elsa sunk her teeth right back into her shoulder.

"STOP!" she turned around and held her hand up and forcefully swung downwards. Well, she didn't mean to slap her, it was just out of anger, it wasn't as if she wanted to do it.

Elsa went quite, just standing there facing the redhead.

"I'm sorry..." Anna chocked, trying to pull the blonde into a hug but was rejected.

"I was just hungry..." She said, and with that, she walked out the room.

* * *

"Elsa?" Anna knocked on the living room door.

"Hmm?..." she responded coldly.

"D-Do you wanna build I snowman?

* * *

**So, this chapter was based off my dream in which almost exactly this happened. Cause its not weird at all to have dreams about your fanfics.**


	6. She's the girl isn't she?

**I'm home from classes today so I'm bored and alone with my dog. So why not write about a doggish character?**

* * *

"Ok, so how did she get on the stair case?" Sven asked as he leaned back on the large velvet couch.

"I don't know, she was just yelling help or something..." Anna groaned, face palming herself.

"What happen if she's like one of the Mad Fiend's daughters?" Kristoff suggested.

"The who?"

"The Mad Fiend, he was this guy who like raped his daughter and abused her or something for like... 12... maybe like 13 years and she escaped but no one could find her or knew where she went, it happened like a bunch of miles from her"

"Do you really think... oh my gosh" Anna gasped.

"Did it say a name Kris?" Sven asked, pulling out his phone and opening a new browser, typing in '_The Mad Fiend Case_'.

"Hey, check this out!" Kristoff grabbed the phone from his brother and clicked on one of the suggestions.

Anna and Sven scooted over his shoulder and looked onto the screen, Kristoff began reading out the first few lines.

"The Mad Fiend, also known as Adgar Yhamato, was the head of a mental asylum. He had two daughters, the first one never was found but the second one lived at the asylum until the age of 8, when her father became furious when his wife went missing, he took a gas-mask looking prop and put it on her face, then tied her in a straight jacket, and for thirteen years, he beat, sexual assaulted, and raped her until April 19, the day she escaped. The girl has not been seen for three months and the cops are on the search for her to prove of the actions and to put Mr. Yhamato in custody"

"Dang, do you really think that's her?" Sven chocked, turning back to see Elsa scooted up in the corner, firmly holding her blue I-Phone and playing some sort of app.

"I know, I mean... what happens if that is her?" Anna said, her heart breaking at the thought.

"It'll be fine, We'll make sure she's safe and if that's her, that Adgar guy won't be able to get her" Kristoff said reassuringly.

"Yup! We'll support her!"

"But what happens if he comes here, or even tries to hurt me?" Anna gagged, fear in her voice.

"Uhm..." They suddenly got up and went over to the side of the couch, then they came back.

"Well, we move here if your scared!" Sven suggested, motioning to the large space and the two spare rooms.

"You guys!" Anna laughed, bringing the two into a hug.

"But this isn't for me, this is for Elsa" they all looked over but the girl was gone.

"Elsa?" They all got up and began to walk around, not able to find her.

"Wait..." Sven's eyes lit up as he looked over the table.

"The Takis are missing"

"And the brownies" Kristoff added.

"And all the drinks" Anna gasped and turned to the room that she let Elsa use.

Someone cleared their throat from behind them.

"I said I was hungry"

* * *

**Just a short little dabble I was thinking of, I wanted to kinda put Elsa's backstory in here, sorry if its not so cutsies and sunshine but meh...**

**-Ari/Ozzy000**


	7. It all starts

**HAHA! Backstory time! I knew ya'll would crave her back story cause its so unexpected and scientific!**

* * *

_Age: 8-9_

_Adgar groaned and threw his hands over his face, clearly flustered._

_"Whats wrong papa?" Elsa walked up next to her father, a worried look washing over her face._

_He looked down and his lips curled into a snarl._

_"It's your fault!" He growled then stood to his feet._

_"W-Whats my fault?" She asked, stepping backwards._

_"You made your mother leave..." Adgar grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up forcefully._

_"Papa!?" she cried, struggling to reach her hands up and free herself._

_"You let her leave! It's all your fault!"_

_Elsa's eyes widened as he lifted her higher, chocking on her own tears._

_"Papa..." She chocked, gasping for air._

_To her surprise, he didn't seem angry, he seemed like he was... enjoying it. Adgar dropped her, not checking to see if she was ok._

_"I swear if you tell anybody what I just did I'll make you miserable..."_

_Elsa nodded, speechless._

_"Now, go play with that stupid dog..."_

_She left in a matter of seconds. Once she got to her room, she went over to the kennel and greeted her dog. Olaf._

_"Hello Olaf..." she said, starring at the pile of blood stained bones._

_Her father had killed her dog years ago, but those few bones kept her company for along time. She would sometimes even sleep with the cracked skull with the bullet hole through the side of the head._

_"Dog say Woof Elsa! Dog Woof! Dog Woof!" she did the imaginary voice she had created for him._

_"I know Olaf, dog go woof..."_

* * *

**Hehe, now you know why in chapter 1 she says 'dog go woof' haha! A blast from the past!**

**-Ari/Ozzy000**


	8. Darkness and nightmares part 1

**HAI! this was a suggestion I've found interesting, Credit goes to Protoestrella1. **

**ENJOY!**

**-Ari/Ozzy000**

* * *

It was getting late and the four friends were gathered in a circle, listening as Kristoff told one of his famous horror stories. There was a candle that lit up his face, his voice got quieter and quieter...

"step... step... step... BOOM!" everyone jumped backwards in a fit of screams and yelps of fear, Kristoff only laughed and watched as they scrambled back into humanity.

"You... Y-you are not allowed to tell anymore stories" Anna rubbed her eyes, wiping away the few tears of shock.

"You have a jacked up mind bro" Sven snorted as his older brother recovered from his raging laugh attack.

"It was just a story, unless a soulless is under your bed, haha" Kristoff soon stopped his teasing when the redhead starred daggers into him.

"You are going to scare Elsa" Sven added, pointed to the blonde who sat teary eyed, trembling furiously.

"You scared her you jerk!" Anna scooted over to her friend and hugged her, trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry I can make better stories than you guys, really? The tickle monster story was the worst Sven"

"The tickle monster is completely scary Kris!" Sven protested, lips curling back into a snarl.

"You ok Els?" Anna asked softly. Elsa looked down and sniffed, pulling out of the hug and scooting the farthest away.

"C'mon, now shes terrified" Sven said, crossing his arms.

"How'd you even get the idea to make that story?" Anna asked, lifting from the ground.

"It was a watered down version of the mad fiend-"

"No wonder she is terrified! You made a story based off of her..." Anna's voice went into a whisper "Father..."

* * *

Elsa laid in her bed silently, stirring around and groaning in frustration. She couldn't get comfortable, mentally and physically. She tried to block the imaged of the mad fiend out of her head but the more she tried the worse it got. She was tired, her eyelids extremely heavy.

Before she knew it, she had woken up, one last scream escaping her mouth before she could recognize she was back into reality. She shuddered. Elsa was lonely, one thing she missed was sleeping with her deceased dog's head, she had always thought he would protect her from Adgar, yet it didn't. But right now she was alone, in the dark, feeling like she was being watched.

She imagined Adgar starring at her like he always did, he'd come in her room in the middle of the night and pull off her blankets, and that's when she knew the worse was coming.

Elsa looked at the clock:

_3:05 am_

Five minutes had passed, a five minute nightmare that felt like an eternity. She could barley remember what it was about but whatever happened was the worse.

"Elsa..." a deep voice swirled out of the darkness, it sounded like her father.

_He's not real... He's not real... He's not real..._

He wasn't real, he was just a figure of her imagination.

Elsa


	9. Darkness and nightmares part 2

**Where you guys mad about Adgar shooting the dog? Or just how he chocked Elsa? which one!? Everyone was Now I must write some fluff chapters after this... Its my job! So much fluff! Fluff overload! FLUFF! ICE BRO FLUFF!**

**ENJOY!**

**part 2**

**-Ari/Ozzy000**

* * *

She couldn't sleep again, it was more than a nightmare wasn't it? He was going to come and grasp her back in his dirty abusive hands, taking her away from the people she now trusted. There were footsteps, right at her door, than a knock. Elsa didn't want anyone to come in, she was scared.

"Elsa?" she knew who was calling her name, Anna.

"G-Go..." Elsa shuddered under her blankets, curling into a ball.

"Are you ok?" Anna asked, knocking again.

"I... am... Fine.." She chocked, trying to hold back the tears.

"Oh, ok... sorry for waking you" her heart shattered, she hated being alone yet she just made it so she was alone, in the dark, and scared.

"Anna..." Elsa called out, breaking her lonely feelings in a matter of seconds.

"Yes?" the redhead responded from the other side of the closed door.

"I... need.. I-I need you" Anna smiled then opened the door, walking over to the bed and taking a seat on the edge.

"Wassup?" she asked, the blonde starring back at her.

"N-N-Night... mare..." Elsa shakily responded, clutching the blanket even tighter.

"Hey, its ok... nightmares are normal" Anna said with a shrug.

"I scared dough..." the blonde huffed, eyes tearing up again.

"I'll sleep here with you tonight, just you and me, no Adgar, no soulless, just us" she said in a more comforting tone, pulling one part of the blankets off the bed and crawling under.

She felt arms wrap around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. _I wonder who her sister is, that other child that they never found..._ Anna rolled her eyes at the confusing story.

"you are... nice, Ms Anna " wait, Ms Anna? that was a new one.

"You are also nice Els..." Anna responded pulling her into a tighter embrace.

"mum always say you were nice"

"E-Excuse me?" Anna stammered, eyes widening.

"Muma, say you was very nice" Elsa repeated, her sly smile fading.

"Wait, how does your mom know-" Anna stopped, she began to chock on the most obviouse part of this mysterious discovery of the daughter of the Mad Fiend.

She was the other child.


	10. I can't escape this storm

**Ello my friendies! I'm loving all the reviews, thanks for all the support my peeps! I'm working on some art for this story and once I get my regular computer back I'll make a proper cover like all my other fic's covers in which I drew, so bye. Warning: In the next few chapters, major twist coming up. Now I'm sorry but I'm trying to make fluff chapters but It kinda hawd, yup, Just used an incomplete sentances, THANKS ALOT PHOBIC ELSA!. And yes, another suggestion from my good pal, Protoestrella1, in which is a really hard name to spell, lol.**

**-ari/Ozzy000**

* * *

"No thunder, too loud, too loud..." Elsa shook furiously with fear as another blast of thunder filled her eardrums.

Tears spilled down her cheeks as the loud noises seemed to come closer just so it could scare her, and it scared her for sure.

No one had comforted her when storms happened for thirteen years, but that only caused it to get worse. It was hard to tame your fears when there's no one to help you train them.

Anna barley had said anything since last night, she had stayed from home due to the snowstorm but never came out of her room, not even to eat.

"Stop... stop storm... please" Elsa bared her teeth and took a deep but shaky breath.

Another roar.

And another...

then another...

"JUST SHUTUP! STOP!" her voice was hoarse but it did the job, it was less pleading and more desperate than anything.

She didn't want anything to do with this storm, she hated it and would give her soul to have it go away. Anna was shooken by the screaming, waking up in an instant.

"Elsa?" she said rubbing her eyes, she could hear her sister's door open and footsteps thrashing through the halls.

Once Anna got to the door she could hear her sister repeating the words '_shut up, shut up, shut up' _over and over again. The redhead opened the door and found the blonde at the very end of the hall leaning against the living room door, rocking back and forth while tears fell onto her long flowy over sized night gown.

"Hey, whats wrong?" Anna crawled to her knees and began scooting towards the young girl.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up" she didn't respond, just kept saying her harsh sentences.

The red head snapped her fingers, trying to get her attention. No response.

"Elsa, Elsa?" her eyes widened as the blonde stood up, hair covering her bright blue eyes.

"I can't escape... t-the storm inside.." Anna was scared and surprised at the same time. A complete sentences but it seemed so dead, like that's what she felt for all the years of being alone.

"E-Elsa..." she gasped as Elsa walked past her, back towards her room.

"can't escape.. I can't escape.." she slid down her door, throwing her head back and taking a deep breath.

"Why.." she chocked "Why can't escape, so dark, so lonely..."

Anna's heart shattered, it was so horrible that tears came to her eyes just watching.

"You can escape... just find the light" she smiled and crawled over to her sister, wrapping her into a hug.

"I can't-"

"Shhh... we are going to escape this together" Anna interrupted, playing with the older woman's soft streaks of hair.

"He's coming..." Elsa cried, trying to stop her voice from getting too loud.

"I won't let him get us though" she soothed, but as she began to hug her sister even tighter she was forcefully jerked off.

"Stay away... from... me.." she growled, backing up and finding the doorknob.

"E-Elsa!" Anna reached for the door but it closed, slamming her hand in between the door and the door frame.

She covered her mouth with one hand to muffle her scream as the other struggled to get out of the door, but it just got even more jammed.

"Open the fricking door! My hand is stuck!" Anna wailed, trying to force herself free.

"Go.. away..." Elsa harshly growled.

"Open this door you good for nothing freak!-" she didn't mean to say that part out loud, it was out of pain and rage, but she didn't mean it.

Elsa opened the door faster than anything she's done in the few days she had lived with Anna. Her eyes showed hurt and her facial expression showed so much pain it was a comprehension overload.

"I-I'm sorry" Anna said, holding her free'd hand in which was spilling dark red liquids.

"I was trying to protect... not hurt..." Elsa said, her hand starting to shake with rage.

"I wanted to protect my little sister from that disgusting animal..."

* * *

**That sentence at the end though... O_O. Hmmfh, now right after this I'm about to write another chapter so bye, make sure to review please... or no more story *narrows eyes and crosses arms* HAHA, ok bye!**

**-ari/Ozzy000**


	11. I can't escape the storm part 2

**-heavy breathing- S-Sorry,I've been running from AG's ninjas, lol. Yup, if you are wonder Elsa did say the sentence at the end of the last chapter, its getting harsh but now, and no chapter 13 until I have at least five comments on what you thought about this chapter, yes you can comment twice and it will count... NOW ENJOY PHOBIAS' FANS!**

**-ari/Ozzy000**

* * *

"W-What?" Anna stammered as she held her injured hand gently.

"My job, protect... protect family... protect sister" Elsa said, brushing the strands of hair from over her eyes and revealing the almost glowing blue orbs.

"Why? From what?" the redhead swallowed as her sister leaned in close.

"That monster..." Elsa said in almost a whisper, but loud enough for Anna to hear.

"I know he's bad-"

"NO... you know... nothing..." she snapped, barring her teeth that gleamed in the moonlight from her open bedroom window.

"I-I'm sorry..." Anna said, scooting farther towards the wall holding her injured hand.

"I let you go... he want Anna... not me..." tears formed at the corners of the blonde's bright eyes.

"You were spared..." she chocked, falling to her knees in front of Anna, voice cracking under her forced emotions.

"You saved me?" Anna gasped, the blonde nodding as she wiped her nose with her already dampened sleeve.

"A sister for a sister..." she sniffled, a sly smile spreading across her lips shakily.

Anna blinked and at temped to contain the tears but that didn't work one bit, she began to gurgled up a loud and exhausting cry as she fell into a warm and full of love embrace with her elder sister.

"O-Oh" Elsa smiled and hugged her back, a smile crossing her face widely now.

There were no paining thoughts of the mad fiend, or her past in the mental institution. Nothing seemed to be wrong, just two young siblings wrapped into a warm and affectionate hug in the winds of a storm raging night. Anna snuggled into her sister's chest with a smile, laughing as the older girl nearly stopped breathing out of shock.

They both sniffled at almost the exact same time then had the same reaction, a loud high pitched fit of laughs and giggles. Elsa crawled onto all fours and began to crawl down the hall as her sister followed, just like her and her dog did when he was still alive.

"Cupcakes..." Elsa said as she closed her eyes and sniffed the scent blower that had been plugged into the wall.

"mmh, we should totally buy some cupcakes... but we don't want to spend to much money on something so worthless..." Anna said, sniffing it herself.

"I got moneys dough!" Elsa said, pulling her sister back down into a hug, both of them falling to the floor.

"Fine, we'll buy them together..." Anna smiled and starred right back into her sister's eyes, wait... that look couldn't be what she thought it was. She was trembling.

"Elsa... E-Elsa!?" Elsa had kicked the wall behind them and a hole had been replaced instead of paint.

"S-Sorry.." she groaned, eyes getting wide with worry. The veins in her face were visible, what ever was happening was not good. Elsa let out a moan of pain as she collapsed to the floor holding her stomach, she curled up into a ball and gritted her teeth nervously.

"E-Elsa!?" Anna gasped and saw blood leaking from her sister's over grown nightgown. There were foot steps coming from behind Elsa's bed and into the hall.

"what happening..." she cried.

"I don't know!?" Anna chocked with worry.

"Help me... Anna" she blacked out, eyes rolling into the back of her head before they shut completely.

"Elsa!? ELSA!? Kristoff! Sven!? SOMEONE HELP!?" the young girl wailed, like an emergency siren.

"I can't escape..." words emerged from the blonde's mouth, yet she was still knocked out cold...

* * *

**-eyes widen- Spooky man... Just if u are wondering, yes... if u want to RP PHOBIAS I would RP with you PHOBIAS... cause i'm really nice... lol.. Ok- wait!? More ninjas!? -screams and runs away, arms flailing around helplessly as ninjas chase after-**


	12. Hospital bed

**ARGH! Five more reviews next chapter, :), I'm lucky I escaped most of AG's ninjas. Lol. So if any one wants to RP phobias just PM me or send a message to my gmail, ScruffySuits Gmailcom.**

**-ari/Ozzy000**

* * *

Anna balled her hands into fist as she sat shaking in the waiting room. There were doctors running in and out of the surgery wing where her sister was, were Elsa was. Most of them were covered in extremely dark, almost black, smears of blood. Soon after, one of the surgical performers came down the hall with a clip board.

"Where is my sister" Anna jumped up and grabbed him by the chest of his shirt, pulling him close.

"Are you aware of who you think you're sister is?" He said lifting a brow.

"It does not matter... Where is she!?" the redhead barred her teeth nervously.

"Recovering..." He gulped, a cold shiver running down his spine.

"I wanna see her, right now!" Anna demanded, pulling him closer.

"She's recovering though-"

"Don't talk back to me!" she snapped viciously.

"I'm sorry but you won't be able to see her, we have to take her to the authorities for questioning about her father" He said, pulling his glasses into place as she let go of his white shirt.

"Please... Just for a few moments?" Tears glistened over her warm teal eyes, now turning cold with panic.

He sighed and made sure his boss wasn't watching then turned back to her.

"Ten minutes, then go, I don't want to get fired" He said with a huff, and with that the redhead went off.

* * *

She saw her, an oxygen mask wrapped around her face. Her eyebrows were arched up in pain while her arms cradle each other around her. Her breaths were short and heavy, barley any fog on the plastic around her mouth.

"Elsa...?" Anna gasped and pulled a chair up to the bed.

"If you can hear me" She started, caressing her sister's face with one hand "When I first found you, I know I should have been a better sister, and friend, but no, I was a selfish jerk who was going to sell you off to some orphanage... you don't deserve that Els... not at all..." One tear fell, then another, before she could stop herself her eyes were drowning themselves with tears.

She was such a jerk to her sister, her sister who spared her for thirteen years, making excuses so she was the one who was assaulted, and not her meaningful sibling.

There was a gurgling noise other than the beeps, like someone gurgling water in their mouth. Elsa's eyes shot open and dark red liquids spilled from the edges of her mouth as she coughed up blood onto the plastic oxygen mask.

"E-Elsa!?" Anna chocked, lifting from her seat as her sister uncontrollably struggled on the bed, pupils small and fearful, nails digging into the hospital bed and creating large rips. Foam arose from here lips and she coughed some more, thick splats of blood seeping from the rims of the mask.

"D-Doctor!? Doctor!?" Anna yelled, a nurse turning into the room and backing up at the horrific sight.

The nurse nearly jumped over the rolling chair and bounced over to the phone, instantly dialing in the E.R. department and calling up several doctors who had names almost unpronounceable.

"Whats wrong with her..." Anna cried, face becoming red.

"She's suffering from a seizure, now if you excuse me-" The nurse reached over and unlocked a cabinet, knives glistening brightly in the room's light.

"Wait, what are you going to do to her!?" Anna roared, pushing the nurse with most of her strength, causing the short haired blonde to stumble backwards, doubling over.

"We have no time to get back to the surgical wing ms, we must preform here" The nurse demanded, recovering herself and bringing a tray of instrument over to the bed, pulling out a needle and without hesitation, stabbing it into the Platonism blonde's chest, a long cry of pain emerging from under the oxygen mask.

"Don't hurt her... please!" Anna tried to see what the nurse was doing but was jerked out of the room by two large hands.

She looked up. Kristoff. How'd he get here? How'd he know she was here?

"They... They They-!" he cut her off.

"They are making sure she's going to be okay, just stay calm!" He said soothingly, getting desperate glares from Anna as she kept trying to look inside the room.

"Please Kristoff, I want my sister!" She began to cry, pretty loud this time.

"Shhh" He said, pulling her into a forceful hug.

* * *

Anna sniffled as she sat curled up leaning against the couch Kristoff was planted on, starring blankly as doctors walked past with out a word.

There was loud crashing noises, a man saying '_keep it steady_' over and over again. Probably just another old person Anna said in her mind, rolling her eyes.

Her eyes found their way up then she went wide eyed. Elsa was in a hospital robe, using a walker to keep herself from falling over, an IV tied to her wrist as as the bad of fluid on the long metal pole with wheels on the bottom trailed behind her. She had a cannula in her nose and bags under her eyes, breathing extremely heavy and gasping for air.

"E-Elsa!?" Anna lifted to her feet slowly and walked over to her sister as slowly as possible.

Elsa looked over, eyes fogged over so the blue barley was visible, just foggy whiteness. No one knew why, but Elsa let go of the walker and fell into her sister's arms, leaning in on the redhead with all her weight.

"Elsa?" Anna hugged her, not too tight to prevent injuries.

"Elsa... is... here..." the blonde whispered, so airy it was almost a gasp.

Anna looked up at the doctor and snarled, giving him a disgusted look.

"She's not answering any questions from any cops today... she's coming home with me and I swear if you have a problem with that, your going to be the patient in that hospital bed instead of being the doctor..."

* * *

**Much scare, much sisters, much fluff! I'm loving this fic right now, Elsa's back ya'll :D, yay! And Anna's getting an attitude up in here! Now I want five or six comments and the time to comment will be worth the next xhapter, which will be a really good chapter if I get more reviews than I expect, lol, bye- oh wait, wooh, that wasen't a nother ninja... wait- YES IT IS!? -runs away from ninja-**

**-ari/Ozzy000**


	13. He's here

**Yay, bunches of reviews. And finally that last ninja went back to his home so I don't have to worry about nothing! Unless someone sends out a bunch of wolves, then I'll end up climbing a tree, lol. 6 reviews for chapter 15 ok? ok...**

**Much love, Much fear, Much PHOBIAS**

**Enjoy**

**-ari/Ozzy000**

* * *

Elsa rolled in her bed, pain running through her stomach as she bent over the edge of the blankets and vomited once again, her whole body shaking.

She groaned and wiped her mouth with her arm, tears starting to form in her eyes.

There was a knock on her door, not so loud but gentle and soft.

"Elsa? Are you ok?" Anna asked from behind the door.

Elsa didn't want her little sister to see her in this condition, she couldn't risk the young girl getting worried.

"Yes" Elsa croaked, trying to sound as normal as possible but failing.

"I'm coming in, ok?" Anna opened the door before Elsa could respond.

She stopped and nearly chocked on her own breaths as she looked over the room. Blood on the floor, vomit on the bed, white foam falling from her mouth as she leaned over the bed, looking worse than ever.

"Oh my god... what happened to you!?" Anna gasped as she stepped over some dirty clothes and over to her sister.

"I... fine" Elsa chocked, eyes blood shot red.

"No, we need to get an ambulance, I'm calling 911" Anna took out her Iphone and began dialing, panic in her eyes.

"Stop..." she croaked, looking up from the bed with a cringe.

"Uh, Hello? Yes, my sister is in critical condition and there is.. vomit and blood everywhere, just please come quick!" Elsa didn't want help, she just needed to go to sleep for a few minutes, that was all.

"We're going to get you help ok?" Anna said kneeling next to the bed.

"NO... I no need help... leave me... alone..." the blonde could barley move, stiff movements as she tried to keep herself awake.

"Its ok, please just let me help you" Anna hugged her sister before she could deny, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck and nuzzling her face into her shoulder.

Elsa couldn't keep in the tears anymore, her heart shattered.

"I'm sorry..." she chocked, pulling into the embrace.

"Why are you sorry?" Anna sniffled.

"Because he knows where we are..."

* * *

"this is the house" A tall man got out of his car, straightening out his suit as he looked at the tall apartment.

He walked up and opened the doors to the main building then went to one of the doors with the numbers "_301_" neatly printed in gold.

He lifted his hand up and knocked, a heavy and not one bit peaceful knock.

The door opened and revealed a blushing face, a face belonging to Anna herself.

"Hello? Can I help you?" She asked, backing up as he walked in without being invited.

"Yes you can help me..." He grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her forward harshly.

"W-What are you doing!? Who are you!?" she yelled, tears forming in her eyes.

"Shh... relax, everything is going to be just fine" He slammed the door and pushed her into a corner, un-doing his tie.

He had a disgusting crooked teeth smile across his face as he came closer to her.

"S-Stop! Please!" She cried as he began to try to take off her shirt.

"Calm down, just relax" He said soothingly, but obviously not soothing her.

"E-Elsa!?" she screamed, causing him to back up in shock.

"Did you just say-"

The blonde stumbled in the room, even know she was sick she was alarmed by her sister's calls of distress.

She saw the man and couldn't mistake who it was.

"Adgar...?" she gasped, watching as he turned towards her.

"Oh... where have you been?" he began to walk quickly in her direction.

"Get away!" she yelled as he cornered her into a wall.

"But why, we can have fun" he pushed her into the wall.

"I said get away..." her eyes darkened and from behind her she pulled out what looked to be a long shining knife.

* * *

**I'm sorry, I couldn't put fluff in here yet! I even tried to! Hahah, cliff hanger baby! yup, perverted Adgar is here, lol. Bye! If body has ideas just PM them to me and there will be a high garentee I'll use them, especially fluff!**

**-ari/Ozzy000**


	14. Back to the surgery bed snow Queen

**Hahha, you guys really need to comment but since I'm nice I'm making chapters anyway. But did u see the Frozen fever trailer? AHHAhA!? Elsa was swinging on the clock tower, she was drunk on cough syrup, ahahha.**

**-ari/Ozzy000**

* * *

"Come on Sven! Are bed isn't that heavy!" Kristoff said as they backed into the doorway of Anna's apartment.

"It took like three days to get this into the moving truck!" Sven whined, struggling to get the bed inside.

"Yeah, I wonder what they've been doing for three days-" Kristoff stopped and stood there, face going blank.

"Come on Kris! Keep moving!" Sven said, trying to hold up the head board.

He dropped the bed and began to walk into the hallway were the corridors of bedrooms were.

"Anna?" He peeked inside her room and saw her laying on her bed.

"Whats wrong?" He went and sat on her mattress.

She sniffled and didn't respond.

"Hey, why are you crying?" He scooted over and pulled her into a hug.

"He came back" she whispered, chocking on her own tears.

"Who?" He pulled her away and looked into her bright tear filled teal eyes.

"A-Adgar..." she bursted out in tears.

"Wait, Where is Elsa!?" He shook her by the shoulders but she kept crying.

He slapped her and her sobbing went completely away in those few moments.

"Adgar and her w-were fighting and they tumbled o-out the door and were strangling each other than he chased her d-down the street..." Anna stopped, rubbing her face.

"And?" Kristoff said eagerly.

"There was a car... and then an ambulance, and he came back here and ... and... and..." She stopped and pulled out of his grip, hugging herself.

"He came back and rap-"

"Yes Kristoff, now look at me! I'm a freaking mess!" She screamed, alarming Sven to drop the bed on his foot and mentally scream.

"Oh god, I shoudl've came sooner" He pulled her back into a hug.

"I feel so violated..." she groaned, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I know... shh... we can get through this Anna... We can get through this together" Anna looked up and sniffled, eyebrows arching in confusion.

"H-How?" she whispered.

"Because love can get anyone through anything, and love is what great sisters have, and they are there for each other, You need to go to that hospital and make sure shes fine"

"I know... I'm afraid to go though, what happens if she's... dead..." Anna felt tears growing in her eyes again.

"Then at least you can say goodbye" He smiled and leaned down, kissing her.

* * *

Anna sped past the desk and into the hall of the hospital. There were clear windows with really injured patients getting mandatory on spot treatment which was disturbing for the redhead to see. She bursted past several windows until she tripped up near the one that held the patient she was looking for.

There were surgeons cutting into her stomach, her arms burned and sliced down to the bone. She was awake and tears streamed down her pale face from here bright fear filled eyes.

She looked over and saw Anna leaning against the sound proof window, tears running down her face as she watched Elsa suffer.

The blonde sighed and felt the stress coming on. She couldn't risk Anna knowing she was in so much pain.

"Make her leave..." Elsa gasped, nodding towards the window and a guard going over and telling Anna to leave.

"She wants you to leave ms" He began trying to push her out of the window.

"H-Hey! Watch it! Stop! Thats my sister!" Anna said, punching him as he lifted her over his shoulder.

"Sorry ms, these were her orders" He shrugged.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed and kicked as she was taken further away from the room.

"ElSA!?" Anna kneed him in the jaw and escaped, running back to the room and breaking inside.

Elsa weakly turned her head and groaned, eyes bloodshot red and veins visible.

"Get out..." Elsa whispered, heart beat speeding up.

"Oh my god Elsa! Are you alright-" she felt hands jerk her out the room and ram her into the wall, shutting her up rather quickly.

"Argh!" she yelped and opened her eyes, watching as Kristoff held her against the wall away from the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" He yelled, barring his teeth.

"I didn't do anything!" She cried.

"You're going to get arrested, you just kicked the head sheriff of arendelle!" Kristoff groaned, looking into her eyes deeply.

Suddenly a long scream interrupted their conversation.

"Elsa" they both gasped.

* * *

**You better review cause next time I'm not letting ya'll of easy. 6 reviews or no chapter 16 period. Now bye.**

**-ari/Ozzy000**


	15. She's home

**Haha, you guys are so scared I'ma kill the MAIN PERSON! Nah, let her live a little longer, haha. Now here's some fluff.**

**-ari/Ozzy000**

* * *

Anna spiraled around towards the cry of distress.

She ran into the door and saw Elsa struggling to keep in her screaming as she bit down on her bottom lip and dug her nails into the bed.

"Oh god..." Anna groaned, she hated not being able to help her sister.

"Hey" Kristoff put a hand on her shoulder and dragged her back away from the wide window.

"What is happening to her?" she whispered, leaning back onto him with all her weight (76 pounds in total).

"What ever is happening to her will be okay, they're helping her" He smiled and hugged her tightly.

"I hope" Anna said, walking away with her friend.

* * *

Anna laid on her couch on top on Kristoff and tried to get some rest, shuddering every few minutes and looking up at the door as if trying to see if Elsa would some how walk in perfectly fine.

"When can she come home Kris?" Anna said, Sven looking up from his bowl of carrot soup with a sad expression drawn across his face.

"Soon" He said in a comforting tone.

"How long is soon?" Sven blurted, shoving another spoonful of soup in his mouth to keep him from talking.

"Maybe a few hours, I don't-" Anna's phone began to buzz, causing her to groan and pick it up.

"Hello?" she said tiredly.

"_A-Anna... Hi..._" Anna gasped and suddenly jerked up from her slouched position.

"Elsa!?" she gasped, holding the phone with all her strength.

"_-weak laugh- hi Anna..._" Elsa sounded so sick and in pain.

"When can you come home? I really miss you..." Anna sniffled

"_You pick me up? Please?_" Elsa begged, the desperateness able to be heard over the phone line.

"Ok, I'll pick you up right now!" Anna jumped up and snatched her car keys out of Kristoff's pocket, running to the door and slamming it behind her.

* * *

Elsa rested her head on Anna's shoulder as they watched a show (south park) on one of a random picked channels.

The blonde kept making extremely weird noises every now and then, sniffling afterwards.

"Hey Els? Whats been going on with you?" Anna asked softly.

"I just sick, Adgar no feed me..." Elsa responded, holding her stomach.

"Oh, he's a very bad man" Anna said, remembering what he had did to her after he chased Elsa off into the road.

"He killed Olaf..." Elsa sniffled, furrowing her brows.

"Is that your dog?" the red head asked.

"Yes, I miss Olaf..." the blonde looked up into Anna's teal eyes.

She smiled and snuggled into her sister, hugging her with all her Elsa love. She was so affectionate and sweet, like a little floof of a puppy dog.

"Aw, you are so adorable when you do that!"she said as Elsa opened her mouth wide and yawned, showing her big saliva covered canines.

the blonde hadn't eaten for days and was probably starving. As Anna began to pick her up, the blonde's reaction made her jump.

"No-o-o!" Elsa wailed, tears forming in her eyes.

"Come on, I wanna pick you up and carry you to your bed-"

"NO-O-O!" she wailed even louder, tears about to spill.

"Ok, here we go" Anna lifted her up and she began to cry.

"P-Put me down... You no listen! You no listen!" Elsa opened her mouth and was about to bite the redhead and succeeded.

"Aw- Aouch!" Anna felt the blood running down her fore arm as the blonde violently shook her head and sunk her little teeths deeper into her skin.

"You know listen..." Elsa repeated in a muffled voice as she kept her teeth inside of her sister's arm.

"Elsa, stop... that really hurts" Anna said as she slowly put Elsa on the bed only for her to jump back up do her teeth stayed in.

"Nope, stop" Anna pulled her arm away and held it, looking over the puncture wounds.

"I so hungry!" Elsa moaned, eyes watering up again.

"What do you want to eat?" Anna sat on the and began to pet her.

"Pizza Hut!" the blonde licked her lips and smiled at the thought.

"haha, yes, I will order some pizza hut for us, Kris, and Sven" Anna laughed, watching her sister's eyes light up with pure joy.

"pizza..." Elsa gasped, clapping her hands together and hugging her white pillow tightly.

"Ok, let me order some" Anna paused and looked over with a wide grin.

"What flavor?" Anna asked, already knowing the answer.

And at the same time, they both answered it themselves...

"Sausage with extra cheese and tomato stuffed thin crust"

* * *

**They're favorite pizza is my favorite pizza cause these are my AU peeps. I love Phobic AU, its addicting, haha, remember I'm still open for RPing PHOBIAS, haha, Good night!**

**-ari/Ozzy000**


	16. Let it go- 'guitar'

**Today you will see another side of phobic Elsa. hahaha, you will enjoy this chapter very much.**

**-ari/Ozzy000**

* * *

"The malls is very fun!" Anna said as she pulled into the Walmart parking lot.

"I-It is?" Elsa asked from the back seat, Sven nodding.

"Yeah, there's a food court, electronic section, and an music section!"

"Wow" Elsa gasped as they got out of the car.

* * *

"Where did Elsa go?" Anna said, turning around as they walked down the music section.

"Right over there" Kristoff said pointing the the young blonde who starred at a very expensive electric guitar.

They both walked over and looked up at it.

"Come on Elsa" Anna said, motioning her sister to come with her.

Elsa shook her head, walking over to the guitar and picking it up.

"Hey, your going to break something-"

She began playing.

"Woah" Sven said as he watched her began to play.

The blonde walked up to the micro phone and cleared her throat, beginning to sing.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_  
_Not a footprint to be seen_  
_A kingdom of isolation,_  
_And it looks like I'm the queen._

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_  
_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_  
_Be the good girl you always have to be_  
_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_  
_Well, now they know!_

_Let it go, let it go_  
_Can't hold it back anymore_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_Turn away and slam the door!_

A crowd began to form around them, watching as she strummed the guitar harshly.

_I don't care_  
_What they're going to say_  
_Let the storm rage on,_  
_The cold never bothered me anyway!_

_It's funny how some distance_  
_Makes everything seem small_  
_And the fears that once controlled me_  
_Can't get to me at all!_

_It's time to see what I can do_  
_To test the limits and break through_  
_No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!_

The began to cheer, clapping their hands together, clearly impressed.

_Let it go, let it go_  
_I am one with the wind and sky_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_You'll never see me cry!_

_Here I stand_  
_And here I'll stay_  
_Let the storm rage on!_

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_  
_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_  
_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_  
_I'm never going back,_  
_The past is in the past!_

_Let it go, let it go_  
_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_That perfect girl is gone!_

_Here I stand_  
_In the light of day_  
_Let the storm rage on,_  
_The cold never bothered me anyway!_

"Wooh! Who is that girl!" One person said in excitement.

"A really good singer is who she is!" Another responded while clapping.

"T-Thank you..." Elsa said with a nervous smile, walking away after putting the guitar down.

"Wow Els! You really got the crowd goin!" Kristoff said with a smile.

"Yeah!" Sven chimed in.

"...Good job" Anna hugged her.

"Thanks" Elsa whispered.

"And you guys know something? She didn't mess up one time in grammar during that song" Anna laughed.

* * *

**HAhaha, this was from my dream last night. 6b Reviews or no more PHOBIAS for good.**

**Bye!**

**-ari/Ozzy000**


	17. Panic attack

**More backstory, you must read.**

* * *

_Age: 14_

_Elsa snuck down the hall of her house, not wanting to wake her father._

_She picked up a half eaten sandwich that lay on a paper plate on the kitchen counter._

_"Elsa" she whipped around and saw her father standing in the door way._

_"P-Papa, its not what it looks like-"_

_"Take it off." He said, walking forward._

_"W-What?" Elsa stammered, backing up._

_"Take of your clothes." He growled coming closer as she began to try to escape._

_"N-No!" she cried as he grabbed her by the arm, pulling her forward and forcefully pushing her against the wall._

* * *

"NO!" Elsa bolted awake, breathing heavily as fear coursed through her.

"no..." she whispered, tears streaming down her face as she rolled over in her bed.

"Elsa?" Anna asked from the door, worry filling her voice.

"no... no... no..." Elsa could feel her heart beat flutter, every little sound around her seeming extremely loud.

She began sweating, gasping for air desperately as her lungs tightened.

"Elsa? Are you ok in there" Anna asked, knocking harder.

Elsa couldn't respond, her voice was completely gone.

She was having a panic attack.

"Elsa?" Anna opened the door and gasped.

She ran over and hovered over the blonde, her heart racing.

"Elsa! Whats going on?" Anna said, trying to calm her sister's breathing.

"A-Anna"she gasped, the veins in her eyes turning bright red.

"Whats happening!?" the red head exclaimed.

"Ann-" Elsa passed out, letting out a short stubby breath before closing her eyes.

* * *

Elsa woke up, clearly shooken by the events that had taken place on what seemed moments ago. Now she was on the couch in the living room, by the window.

"She is awake!" Kristoff said, running into the room.

"Elsa!?" Anna ran in and pounced on her, causing Elsa to go wide eyed for a few moments.

"H-Hi..." Elsa whispered weakly.

Suddenly a figure standing in the parking lot caught the blonde's eye.

A tall figure starred into the window from leaning against it's car.

"Adgar.." Elsa chocked, eyes widening even more.

"What?" Anna asked, pulling out of the hug.

"He's coming..."

* * *

**:P, I'm too bored to quit PHOBIAS. totally PM me about PHOBIAS, we could talk for hours, lol.**

**#FrozenFeverSnowgies**

**#FrozenFeverElsaDrunkOnCoughSyrup**

**#Can'tWaitToHearTheNewSongInFrozenFever **

**hahaah, all them little snowgies in the trailer, tiny little evil snowmen, hahah, there was like a thousand of them, ahah.**

**-ari/Ozzy000**


	18. Illumination Temptation

**I wanna make this chapter emotional, so get your tissues ready. WARNING: total heart tugger. :(**

**-ari/Ozzy000**

* * *

"Hey, calm down Elsa, breath! It's ok" Anna said, rubbing circles softly in her sisters back.

"N-NO! It's n-not ok!" Elsa screamed, tears flowing from here icy blue eyes.

"You are just hallucinating, no one is outside-"

"YES THERE IS!" The blonde roared, baring her overly large canines and digging her nails deep within the tanned skin of her sister.

"Elsa! Stop it! Your fine!" Anna said, brushing her fingers through Elsa's hair.

"NO!" Elsa yelled.

"Yes. Yes you are." Anna responded sternly.

"I said... NO!" Elsa pulled away and kicked her sister in the stomach with all her strength, causing the redhead to double over in pain.

Anna dropped to her knees and gasped, then looked up at her sister with a hurt expression.

"what is wrong with you!?" She yelled, sitting on her legs.

"You no listen-"

"NO! I do listen! You are just being a selfish fool!" Anna growled.

"Y-You don't understand me!" Elsa cried, wiping her eyes with her long draping sleeve.

"Your right, I don't"

* * *

Elsa trembled in the corner of her room, bombing herself with soft sobbing. She didn't want to face anybody, she didn't want to talk to her sister, talk to Sven, or Kristoff. Her only friends were the people she didn't want to bother her. She wanted everything back to normal, before the abuse started. Elsa held her arm, watching the red liquids drip from upon her freshly added cuts, a bloodied knife slid to the other side of the room.

Too much, too much blood loss.

Her breathing got heavier, the pain intensifying every moment.

She could hear something, the springs of her bed bouncing as a heavy weight was pressed upon them. She slowly looked up.

"Everything will be ok" The brunette smiled, holding a gleaming flute in between her palms.

"M-Mama?" Elsa whispered, her hand shaking as she pressed down harder on the injury.

"Its all going to be ok..." Elsa looked over, her heart beat a bit faster than usual.

"Papa?" the auburn sat on the bed with a smile, holding his violin in his hands.

"We missed you Elsa" they said, giving each other loving looks.

"Papa... Adgar won't leave me alone..." Elsa softly cried.

"It's ok, you'll be fine..." he said in a comforting tone.

Suddenly a familiar sound came up beside her. Soft high pitched whimpering and the brush if warm fur against her leg.

"Olaf" Elsa felt the dog paw at her legs, worry filling his bright blue half fox half husky eyes.

Idunn sat up and began to play her flute, the real Adgar playing his violin, and her dog howling along.

The music swirled until it stared to sound like words, chanting to be correct.

"Elsa... Elsa... Elsa" the blonde leaned back on the wall still holding her blood drooling arm.

Idunn came to a halt and smiled, looking down at her.

"Elsa, don't leave us" she softly said.

The true Adgar stopped too.

"Stay with us" he rested the wooden object in his lap.

Elsa felt her self drifting away, right as her vision blurred, something made her eyes shoot back open.

"Elsa stay with us!" Anna yelled, shaking her by the shoulders.

"Elsa, don't leave us!" Kristoff wrapped her arm with the shirt that was once on him but now left him shirtless.

"... Anna...?" Elsa croaked, barley able to stifle up a sound through her tightened throat.

"E-Elsa!? Your going to be fine ok?" Anna said, wiping the sweat from Elsa's forehead with a damp cloth.

"yeah..." she whispered before closing her eyes and letting out a long sigh.

Or what we called someone's last breath...

* * *

**O_O**

**review people, I lied, I can't not write PHOBIAS, haha, its to interesting, Lets keep the hashtag chain goin:**

**#TenDaysTillFrozenFeverBaby**

**#BeASupportiveIceBroToFrozenAndNotAHater**

**#StayLovingPHOBIAS**

**-ari/Ozzy000**


	19. Sticks and Stones may break my bones

**Yay! Chapter 20 of PHOBIAS, and yes, I know you guys are in a heartbreak cause who I 'might' of killed off (I said Might!), but you will change after a long chapter of FLUFF! You guys deserve fluff so im'a give ya fluff! FLUFF IN YO FACE!**

**-ari/Ozzy000**

* * *

**Three days after the last chapter**

"Hey..." Anna softly said, lifting the metal tray of soup and tea up on Elsa's small wooden stool that sat next to her bed.

"Anna" Elsa smiled and opened her eyes,looking at her sister affectionately.

"Here-" Anna lifted the spoon full of steaming beef soup up to the blonde's mouth slowly and steadily, not wanting a surprise burp to turn into a horrific vomit.

"Mmmh..." she groaned, feeling the warm liquids escaping down her throat and swirling into her whole body with a flash of warm, part time heat.

"Sorry if its cold, Kristoff had to go back to school and I didn't know how to warm it back up" Anna rubbed the back of her head sheepishly while Elsa, who happened to love anything under 'steaming hot', took the spoon and bowl for herself and devoured it.

"Oh... ok then..." Anna said, surprised at her sister's urgency to eat.

"You are... nice" Elsa finally said, breaking the silence between them and smiling widely.

"Well thank you" Anna stood up awkwardly and for some odd reason felt she was making a mistake.

"I'm going to go... will you be ok here by yourself?" The redhead looked slightly worried.

"Y-Yeah." Elsa lied, a fake smile replacing her faded one.

* * *

"You idiot!" Elsa cursed to herself, holding the bloodied towel forcefully against her nose.

Her bare feet slid across the soft fur textured carpets of Anna's almost completely white dorm room, the moon light glistening though the thin transparent curtains.

she turned, looking up out the window and watching the star splattered skies. _Where is Anna?_ she snorted in anger then dragged herself to the front door. Elsa found her hands clasping over the metal knob and jerking the door open with all te strength she had left. It made her feel insecure and frustrated when people didn't do what they told her they were going to do, sighing, she flashed her bright blue eyes towards the empty parking lot and across the light less towers in the distance. Elsa bashed the bare heel of her foot into the concrete as she let out a long shaky yell of anger, letting the blood from her nose waterfall down her shirt and across her left pant leg.

"Where is she!?" Elsa roared and stepped (more like jumped) down the large sloped that led up onto the porch of the tower she now lived in.

Anna on the other hand was loving on her very VERY close friend Kristoff.

"My sweet rose" the blonde smiled and jumped up from the bed out of her sweet and loving embrace.

"Kristoff!" She snarled, watching the glass of his red wine spread over her completely white robe, sinking and rolling over onto her skin.

"Sorry I'm not perfect" he chuckled, coming to a halt and turning back to her, pulling his belt tighter around his waist.

"Well duh! You have so many flaws-"

"Anna." Kristoff lifted his face and looked at the digital clock.

_9:58 pm_

"Did you just leave Elsa at the house?" He looked down at her, watching a light shade of blush splash uncontrollably across face.

"U-Uh... uh..." Anna felt a certain heat rising in her stomach, gurgling in her throat as she attempted to respond.

"You have to be kidding me Anna!" He face palmed his self and plopped down on the edge of the bed.

"O-Ok! I uh... I gatta go! I'll see you back at the house!" She tripped over a knocked over broomstick and flew out the door, leaving it open as she jumped on her bike and hurried home.

"And it cost so much to rent out a cabin for me and my girlfriend when we live in the same house, go figures" He rolled his eyes and turned off the lights.

* * *

"Anna!" Before the red head could turn and say 'hi', two arms tightly wrapped around her stomach and pushed her onto the couch.

"Woah there scout!" Anna said wide eyed as the blonde stared her down, tears welling in her loving blue eyes.

"Y-You said you be gone only a minute!" Elsa cried.

"Umm..." Anna let out a nervous laugh before being forcefully pinned down by her own sister.

"You lair..." Elsa smiled and rubbed her head affectionately against the back of Anna's neck.

* * *

**Part 2, the idea 'Phobia of Sticks' and 'Phobia of Ropes' by Protoestrella1. ;)**

"N-No!" Elsa backed up as Anna held up a large rigid piece of wood that had tumbled down from upon the branches.

"Elsa? Look at this..." Anna waved the stick teasingly in front of her sister, a smile creeping upon Sven's face as he dropped a few more sticks from above them.

"N-No Anna! I don't like! I don't like!" the blonde turned and attempted to open the apartment tower door. Locked.

"Come over here Elsa!" Anna began to run towards the wide eyed girl yelling '_Sticks and stones may break your bones but may break your sanity if your scared of sticks!_'.

"Anna NO!" Elsa dug her nails into the side of the wall and launched herself onto the balcony of one of the floors a few feet from the mane floor. Then with the strength she had left, she jumped onto a tree that didn't have loose branches that could hurt her.

"E-Elsa! Get from up there!" Anna scolded, waving the large stick in the air.

"No!" The blonde crossed her arms and put on a pouting facial expression.

"Elsa! Its a stick! What harm could it do!?" Kristoff cuffed his hands over his mouth and yelled.

"You will hit me wit it!" she cried, frame starting to tremble at the horrid memories.

Anna sighed and walked over to the tree where Kristoff and Sven sat on the branches.

"Well Elsa, If you don't wanna come down we won't make you, enjoy your time up there" Sven snorted, Kristoff swatting him upside the head as a '_This is not the time!_'.

* * *

The moon glowed in the sky so brightly it blinded Anna as she came outside in her around the house robe.

"Elsa?" She looked up and saw the blonde laying down in between two thick tree branches.

"Go away Anna..." Elsa growled, turning the opposite way.

"Please come down." Anna begged softly.

"No." Elsa growled even louder.

"I'm going to get a rope to help you dow-"

"NO!" Elsa threw her shoe down, almost hitting Anna directly in the face.

"H-Hey! No throwing shoes while your living under my roof!" Anna said, grabbing the loose rope that was sitting on the doorstep.

She threw it up and Elsa swatted it back down. This pattern went on for about thirty minutes before Anna gave it all up.

"Elsa!" Anna began to shake the trunk of the tree, Elsa beginning the sway with it.

"N-No!" Elsa cried, taking her other shoe and launching it at the redhead.

"No rope, No stick, no!" the blonde began to climb down, angrily mumbling to herself.

"thank you!" Anna said as the blonde walked past and went back into the tower, walking to Anna's room while grunting angrily.

"Love you too..." Anna whispered with a smile.


	20. For A Week or two Never The Same

**Warning, this chapter contains content and material intended for mature audiences. **

**-art/Ozzy000**

* * *

Anna wiped her eyes with her handkerchief one last time before turning around and sobbing uncontrollably.

"It okay Anna" Elsa rubbed her sister's back and smiled sadly.

"N-N-No c-cause he l-l-left o-on the p-p-plane!" Anna shakily cried, rocking back and forth.

"He'll be back soon" Elsa rested her head on top of her sister's.

"I-I-I want h-him n-n-now!" the redhead shook furiously, wanting her Kristoff to run off the plane to Washington and back to her.

"He is only gone for week Anna, it will fine" the blonde wrapped her shaking sister into a long loving embrace.

"O-O-Ok..."

* * *

_2 weeks later_

"I'm ho-" Kristoff stopped in the doorway, smile fading.

"S-Sven? Anna? Elsa?" he looked around the dark room, confused.

He walked over to the bedroom Anna had lend him and Sven. No one was there. Kristoff walked over to the bed. Dirty and unmade like usual, go figure.

"Anna?" He walked back into the hall and into her room.

The pink walls nearly blinded him even in the darkness. There were paint buckets filled with white, purple, and blue. Snowy mountains had been painted over the head board of Elsa's blue blanketed bed and a bright ice castle was gleaming in the purple and red sky'd sunset.

A pair of four stood in the painting. A large reindeer who stood tall and respectful, a mountain man who oddly looked like Kristoff, A young princess who was the same level of awkward as Anna, and a queen dressing in blue, regal and independent. Elsa.

"What...?" he walked over and brushed his large fingers across the dry paint, starring at the beauty it held.

It reminded him of the dreams he'd have as a child, he would be walking across a frozen lake, partner not a human but a reindeer, carrot in hand as he held his tiny ice harvester supplies. _Orphan_. Kristoff turned, everything outside was lonely and dark, not a soul to be seen.

"Where is everybody?" maybe he was in the wrong apartment. No. If he was then why did it look exactly like Anna's? And why was he painted on the walls? This had to be her home.

He reached for his phone, looking down to his pocket he saw something at the corner of his eye. A note. Quicker than he expected, he sped over and snagged it from Elsa's dresser corner, knocking his hand on the wood in the process but ignoring the speckled of blood that was dripping down his fingers and wetting the note.

_I'm back Bjorgman... and I have your little friends, and Anna? Hurry up surfer boy, she's already lost something special to her today._

His head shot up. A bloody hand print was stained on the wall, small and faint. There was only one person who would help the one and only Mad Fiend, and he goes by the name of...

* * *

Kristoff ran through the streets, hauling himself over parked cars and making his way to the asylum. The building came into sight, clear and bright, windows layered with thick bars.

He saw the door to the basement and bursted through the basement doors, greeted by the person he was looking for.

"Oh, look who joined the party. Kristopher B." The auburn threw his head back and let out one of his disgusting wild laughs.

"Where are they!" Kristoff roared, balling his hands into fists.

"Don't worry about it-"

"I'll kill you!" Kristoff ran at Hans but was jerked back by a weak yet gentle force.

He turned and his eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry" Elsa cried before revealing the knife from behind her back and forcefully stabbing him in his stomach, twisting and turned until warm steams of blood emerged along with screams of pain and agony.

He fell to the ground, head hitting the cement and causing his vision to blur, his hearing to shatter and only consume a high pitched ringing, and his mouth to go agape and began to gasp for air that wouldn't go down.

Hans clapped his large hands together and stood from his seat.

"Bravo my sweet heart, bravo indeed" he motioned for her to come over to him, and she didn't hesitate.

Kristoff didn't notice the chains that were digging in her wrists and the collar in which the spikes were facing her neck. It was controlled by Hans' remote he grasped tightly in between his sweaty palms.

He undid the collar and the chains, blood dripping freely out of the cuts and all the infected build up along with it.

"Can I see Anna now-"

"how about NO!" he slapped her, the impact of his hand across her face echoing through the hollow room.

"Please!-"

His fist intertwined with her jaw and she was sent forcefully to the ground, curling into a ball and beginning to sob.

"Stop crying NOW!" He kicked her in the back, spine crackling under the pressure of his steel toed boots.

"stop it..." Kristoff chocked, watching as he knocked the breath to her about every time he kicked the poor soul.

A limp hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up, holding his stomach with shaking hands. Anna, eyes bloodshot, nose broken, lip busted, black eye, cuts coming down over her shoulders and down her slim nude body as she lay sprawled weakly on the cold floor behind him.

"A-A-Anna-"

"Shh..." she whispered, cutting him off and rubbing against his back.

Elsa sobbed even harder as Hans dig the heel of his shoe into the middle of her back.

"NO!" the blonde cried.

"STOP IT! NO! ANNA! HELP ME!" her screaming was unbearable to the ear, it sounded like a creature being continuously tortured, limbs being cut off slowly one by one.

Hans pulled down her pants, the blonde screaming and protest as she tried to escape her fate.

Kristoff turned away from the scene, squeezing his eyes shut and hugging Anna.

"I-I-If we d-don't m-m-make it... o-out, I-I got you t-this" Kristoff opened up his hand and a ring fell out.

Anna smiled.

"I-I d-d-do..." she hugged him weakly.

* * *

Elsa rocked in the corner, unable to cry anymore, she was out of tears. Hans buttoned his pants up and straightened his tie. Turned and looked back, smiling.

"Whats wrong? Scared? Go figure" he laughed, Elsa not daring to look at him.

He clapped and she flinched, causing him to laugh once more.

"Innocent little ice queen just lost it all to a real man huh?" Hans smiled, but the blonde didn't.

"Smile..." he snapped.

No smile.

He made his way over to her and bent down, lifting her face forcefully with one hand. With the other, he grabbed his pocket knife and brushed it along her cheek.

"I said SMILE!" he roared, saliva covering Elsa's face as she tried to look away, eyes tearing up.

She looked up at him, pupils shrinking to an awfully small size. Her nails dug into the ground, but just pushed up deeper into her hands causing her finger tips to bleed and the skin to tear.

"I won't smile you disgusting animal" she grabbed his hand, a sudden strength filling her tiny frail body as she came to her feet, squeezing his hand so tightly the skin started to turn purple.

"I want to see my friends, and if you don't let me, every word you say that's not what I want I will break each one of your fingers" her pupils seemed to get even smaller, starring into his soul.

"Wha-"

_snap... crack... _

He yelped in pain and Elsa tilted her head like a dog; like how Olaf used to.

"Wrong answer Westergaurd..." even know he hadn't said anything after 'wha' she went on and snapped another one of his large fingers, the bones shattering.

"When I said don't touch me inappropriately I wasn't joking!" She snapped another.

"You did that to me in front of my friends!" _snap! _"My only family!"_ Snap! _"My heart and soul!"_ SNAP!_

"Well I'm done with it!" she let go of his hand and put her hands on each side of his face, then with all the force she had left jerked his head to the right.

His body fell to the floor, eyes starring into an endless nothing as a small stream of blood began out his mouth.

"Adgar..." she whispered.

"Your next..."

* * *

**Wait... Elsa can say all that? Anna has taught her well.**

**#FrozenFeverComesOutTommorow!-FangirlScream-**

**#ButI'mInJapan!ScrewThis!**

**#IHaveToWaitABitToSeeItUnlessIWatchItOnYoutubeButIfYouSeeItBeforeMeDon'tSpoilIt!**

**-ari/Ozzy000**


	21. Chapter 22

**Contains very dark themes (Cursing, Abuse, Rape, Suicide). Young readers beware. I swear all these rhymes are mine but i'm not a killer or cutter or anything, just dark and violent, hhaha.**

**-ari/Ozzy000**

* * *

_There is a tree, with a necklace of rope, in which goes on your throat, and drops you giving you with no source of hope. Tears are released, all dressed in back, mother weeps for you, she wishes for you back. Mother goes home, on the doorstep is loose rope, and on the tree you had climbed as a child, now, yet another family member hangs from their throat._

Elsa woke up coughing, her body trembling to the core. This room was way too familiar. The chains were wrapped around her hands, the bloody cloth in her mouth. Her torn open shirt.

2 of Hans 12 older brothers came in, tools in their hands. Elsa scooted away but they grabbed her, pinning her to the ground and pulling off her shirt. She wailed helplessly as they pressed against her, licking down her neck and laughing as they used her as some sort of source to their pleasures. The one with the long brown hair slid off her pants, causing her to tense up.

This had happened way too much, she'd gone through this process almost every day for the past thirteen years. Adgar'd tie her up, undress her, and use her for his disgusting pleasures that was wrong in ever which way, there was no arguing with a father raping his daughter over and over again and causing her so much pain and struggle.

The other brother took off her underwear, spreading her legs wide open and licking his lips in an barbaric manner.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP!" She screamed, tears water falling from her eyes.

"Hold her down" he said, rubbing his hands together and lowering his head down in-between her legs.

A pleading whimper was the last thing she could utter.

* * *

_A shining silver, shoved into her stomach, a red liquid emerges, It's not the end. Father watches her struggle in pain, smile on his face, knife in hand, what was this horrible place? Pain is here, little girl don't cry, I'll let you heal and do this again, Your my daughter, I don't care if you die._

* * *

**The end... for now**

**-ari/Ozzy000**


	22. Hoodies

**WOAH THERE! IT"S HOODIE! OMG! *fangirl scream***

**-ari/Ozzy000**

* * *

The door forced open the two brothers looked back.

"Elsa!" Anna cried, holding her baseball bat up in defense towards the two men who were interrupted on what they were about to do.

"Grab her, I'll take care of this one!" one snarled, running at Anna.

"WOAH THERE!" Kristoff tripped him over the door and about halfway down and punched the living day light out of the brunette.

The other brother, Westen, reached blindly for his hunter's knife and held it to Elsa's throat.

"One more move and the blonde dies..." he snapped, fear slightly visible in his voice.

"You don't want to do this, calm down" Kristoff said calmly.

"Make the girl put down her weapon and slide it over! NOW!" they did as told, sliding the bat over to him and putting their hands in the air.

There was a noise above them, then- a black shadow dropped from the roof and landed on Westen, pushing Elsa away from the man.

The person in the black hoodie turned slightly, face barley visible.

"Don't let this happen again." It's voice changer shook with every word, like on a science fiction movie.

"Hey Hoodie!" Anna called as it began to climb back up into the vents. Hoodie looked back.

"What." It growled from under the hood.

"Thank you..." Anna whispered.

Hoodie slightly smiled but under the hood no one could see.

"Stay safe kids"

And with that, Hoodie was gone.

* * *

Elsa screamed out in pain as Anna dabbed an alcohol pad across her large open wound across her stomach.

"Shhh... It's okay" Anna whispered, wiping a tear from her sister's cheek.

"Kristoff, can you get me more gauze out of the bathroom?" Anna called to the blonde on the couch.

"Okay!" he turned to Sven. "Go get more gauze for Anna out of the bathroom".

Sven scoffed.

"I'm not your slave Kristopher Bjorgman!" Sven crossed his arms and put on a pout face.

"God, you two... I'll get it then" Anna lifted up from the kitchen counter Elsa was laying on and walked to the bathroom.

The hallway was dark, very dark. SHe turned the bathroom light on and went through the mirror, finding a roll of gauze and looking at herself in the mirror for a few moments.

She dropped a roll of gauze and bent down to grab it, but when she lifted back up n the mirror someone stood behind her. Before she could shriek a black gloved hand clasped over her mouth.

"Shh..." Hoodie whispered.

It took it's hand away.

"H-Hoodie?"

The person nodded then whistled.

Two more people in hooded costumes dropped down, giggling slightly.

"Anna. You haven't been to school in awhile, whats going on with that?" One Hoodie asked.

"How do you know my name!? And how do you know that I haven't been to school!? Who are you!?"

The hoodie came forward and there was a release of gas as it took the voice changer from around it's mouth that looked awfully like a gas mask.

It tore it's hood off and revealed it's face.

"No way..." Anna chocked.

"Yes way Anna. Now you know your cousin is a anti-hero!" Rapunzel giggled, short brunette hair flowing in the slight breeze from the vents.

Another hoodie revealed itself.

"And me too" Flynn laughed, pointing to his outfit.

"Fancy" Anna smiled.

She turned to the last hoodie.

"Now who are you?" Anna gulped.

The Hoodie grunted.

"Better get back to treating your sister, yeah, we saw that..." It didn't take off it's voice changer or hood, just crossed it's arms.

"Wait I wanna know-" The jumped up into the large vent hole, closing it behind them.

Rapunzel waved sadly and put her voice changer and hood back on.

Anna looked down and gasped. A black outfit was left on the ground with a note.

She picked it up and read it carefully:

_**Welcome to MAHPS (Mental Awareness Hooded Protective service).**_

Anna smiled.

"Done deal then..."

* * *

Elsa groaned as she lay in her bed, pillow drenched with tears,

"Does it still hurt?" Anna asked from the computer.

"Yeah..." Elsa whispered, croaking in pain.

"I'm going to see if this stuff works, I looked it up on Google"

Anna brought over a bottle of massaging oil and rubbed around the edges of Elsa's wounds, calming the blonde down.

"This might hurt for a few moments" Anna warned before sticking the tip of her finger into the cut and wriggling it around until she found a thin strip of string. She pulled out the gauze and changed it with a new one, watching Elsa let tears roll from her eyes.

"It hurt... so bad..." Elsa barred her teeth, trying to keep in the tears.

"Come on, you need rest" Anna sadly smiled.

Once she tucked Elsa in and made sure the blonde was sleeping, she jumped back on the computer.

"The.. Mad Fiend" She whispered, biting her lip as she pressed enter.

Elsa groaned and rolled over, taking a shaky breath then going back to sleep mode.

Anna stopped breathing for a few moments after she saw the picture in the artical.

It was Elsa sitting on the bench a few days ago, and the caption was: _The missing girl, who goes by the name of Elsa, was supposedly seen a few miles from the asylum Adgar worked at._

Two long pale arms wrapped around Anna's shoulders. The redhead gasped. Elsa rested her head on the curve in Anna's neck, nuzzling under her chin.

"Why are you out of bed?" Anna softly asked.

"I couldn't sleep" Elsa smiled.

"I'm busy Elsa, I can't cuddle right now" Anna sighed.

Elsa looked up at the screen and her eyes widened. Her affection turned to her over protective instincts.

She pulled off of Anna and slammed the computer shut, heart beat quickening and breaths getting heavy.

"Don't let him get into your head Anna..." Elsa said, rubbing the top of Anna's head gently.

"He's not, I promise" Anna lifted from her rolly chair and stood in front of Elsa, forgetting she was a few inches shorter than the older girl. She looked up.

"Anna, I'm serious..." Elsa slightly growled.

"Fine, I swear I won't bring him up ever again. We'll start over, forget about the Mad Fiend, and live life reunited as a family. You can help me pick out a dress for me and Kristoff's wedding and we'll have a little party too"

Elsa smiled.

"But go to bed first feisty pants, tomorrow long day huh?"

"Wedding Shopping and Planning, WHOO-HOO!" Anna yelled.

"Shh" Elsa giggled.

"Whoo-hoo..." Anna whispered with a smile.

* * *

**Whoo-hoo indeed!**

**-ari/Ozzy000**


	23. Speech

**Fluff...**

**-ari/Ozzy000**

* * *

Elsa walked down the hall, going into her room and locking the door. She went over to the corner and sat down, scooting as close to the wall as she could get. She took off her white hoodie, then her shirt, and last of all her gloves. Elsa cringed at the scars that were across her body, starring at every memory they held with them. A bullet hole was still haunting her stomach, she remembered how she got it too. Burn marks. Gashes. Snags. Snaps. Rips. She shook her head and covered her ears, trying to get rid of the memories and sounds.

"Shut up..." She whimpered, tears beginning to fall.

"Shut up, please, Just leave me lone..."

They stayed.

"Please, shut up... Please!"

It got louder.

"Shut up! Go away!" she cried.

Louder.

And louder.

And even Louder.

"SHUT UP!" Elsa roared, tears flowing from her eyes.

"SHUT UP! GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" her throat began to sore as she screamed with every bit of breath she could manage to spout.

Anna's footsteps rushed to the door and she violently shook the doorknob until the lock cracked and she fell in, scrambling to her feet and running to Elsa's side.

"Elsa!? What's wrong!? You scared me half to death!" Anna exclaimed, breathing heavily.

Elsa stopped crying and yelling completely and looked up at Anna.

She yelled out and wrapped her arms around Anna's torso, crying into her rib cage as digging her finger nails into the younger girl's back.

"I-I-I'm s-so sorry A-a-a-anna!" Elsa cried, damping Anna's long shirt.

"For what?" Anna bent down so she was at Elsa's level and let the blonde cry into her shoulder.

"G-g-g-getting you i-involved w-with A-a-adgar" she whispered.

"You didn't do anything"

_Flash Back_

_Elsa held Anna in her arms, starring at the innocent child. Idunn was breathing heavily, chains wrapped around her arms, blood around her legs. She shivered violently and her eyes were slightly clouded over._

_Adgar walked into the room, gun in hand. _

_Elsa's eyes widened as he neared her mother, she knew what came next._

_He held it up in front of Idunn, ignoring her weak pleading and his finger brushed over the trigger._

_Elsa set Anna down and dove in front of her mother, the gun roaring as a bullet hit the blonde. She dropped to the floor, tiny hands clutching the hole and trying to stop the bleeding. Elsa looked back when she shouldn't have, he shot the bullet and her mother toppled over without a sound, eyes closing._

_Adgar stood over the body, smile across his scared and burnt face._

_Elsa ignored her pain and scrambled to her feet, grabbing Anna and rushing out of the room, hiding from Adgar. She ran all the way up the stairs to the attic, Olaf following her and making sure Adgar wasn't coming. She opened the window and crawled out with Anna._

_It just occurred to her how much she hated heights. Anna looked in confusion as Elsa crawled down the roof, jumping down and landing on top of a black carriage that was going to a town a few miles away. She snuck inside and set Anna in a basket in a seat, kissing her on the head before going back to the asylum. As much as she wanted to stay with her sister, she couldn't risk putting Anna in danger so she had to go back to Adgar._

_She went back and met face to face with Adgar._

_"Where is Anna..." he snarled._

_"Dead... I drowned her in the lake so you couldn't get her." Elsa lied._

_"You stupid fool!" He yelled, raising his hand up and striking her across the face._

_"You monster!" Elsa screamed, backing up in defense._

_"You never speak back to me! I'm going to teach you a lesson about words!" He grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against the wall. He took out his pocket knife and forced it into her vocal cords, causing her to gag out. He twisted it before ripping it out and bashing her head against the wall._

_From that day on she couldn't remember alot of things about talking, but when she did talk it was the worst pain she'd felt. She didn't like that pain so she stopped talking all together for 13 years... 13 years..._

_End of flashback_

Anna cupped Elsa's face gently.

"You saved me actually"

Elsa trembled, stopping her tears and looking into her sister's eyes.

"W-w-w-what?" the blonde asked shakily.

"If it weren't for you I wouldn't be happy right now" she laughed.

"My hero..." Elsa whispered back with smile.

* * *

**Well, that explains ALOT about her speech.**


	24. I'm tired Elsa

**Your so new... Tragedy strikes your colors... amen...**

**-ari/Ozzy000**

* * *

Anna saw Elsa sleeping on the couch and walked over. She reached her hands down and began to pick her up when the older girl suddenly woke up and began wailing.

"N-o-o-o Anna!" she cried.

"Shhh, It's okay"

"I wanna stay in your room! With you!" she sniffled.

"I'm tired Els, maybe another day" Elsa latched on even tighter and didn't let Anna put her on the bed.

"NO-O-O-O! Please!-" Anna dumped Elsa onto the bed and walked out of the door.

After closing the door behind her, Anna blocked out the sound of Elsa's loud cries and went into her room, plopping onto the bed and trying to sleep.

"Anna!" the redhead ignored it.

"Anna come back!" she covered her ears.

"Anna! I want you... come back!" her head began to ache.

"ANNA! NOT FAIR! NOT FAIR! COME BACK! ANNA! **ANNA!**" The redhead lifted out of her bed and angrily walked out of her door.

She opened Elsa's door, nostrils flaring.

"What!" Anna yelled.

Elsa began to wipe her tears away, sniffling and reaching out to hug Anna. Anna went over and hugged her, clearly annoyed.

"What w-wrong Anna?" Elsa sniffled.

"I'm tired! I'm am really tired Elsa!" Anna growled.

"It ok-"

"NO! It's not ok! I'm tired of this, I'm tired of hiding, I'm tired of your whining, Elsa! I'm tired of you!" her heart shattered in her chest.

"M-Me?" the blonde kept in her tears and jumped out of the bed, pushing past Anna and running wherever she was going.

* * *

It was getting dark outside and Anna didn't know where she was going anymore.

"Elsa!? Where are you Elsa!?" Anna cupped her hands around her mouth and called out.

"It's me, Anna, your sister?-" she tripped and fell, the ground suddenly turning hard as concrete and hollowing around her.

"Ouch..." Anna groaned then gasped as she looked up around her.

It was a room. There was a chair with hand cuffs on each side, chains on the floor, and a shadow in the corner.

Anna picked up the object and looked at it. Words played through her mind.

"_he took a gas-mask prop and put it on her face_"

Anna stumbled back and dropped it. Dried blood stains were on the walls and a corner full of human waste with a bucket of dirty surgery tools.

She turned and gasped again, seeing a painting made of chalk very similar to the ice queen alternate universe painting Elsa did in Anna's apartment.

"No... this is where Elsa was... oh my god..." Anna wiped a few tears from her eyes and looked up out of the hole she was stuck in. How was she going to get out?

Or could she escape the storm inside...

* * *

**Its all coming together...**

**-ari/Ozzy000**


	25. Goodnight

**ugh...**

**-ari/Ozzy000**

* * *

_Elsa ran down the hall breathing heavily, away from an angry Adgar. She carried Anna over her shoulder. They were almost to the exit, almost- the door blasted open and they were on the roof, no where to go. It was a far jump from the this building to the next, but that was the only way to get away from Adgar. Elsa hesitated when she shouldn't have, she jumped knowing she wouldn't make it. Elsa launched Anna onto the other roof and missed the ledge, watching Anna. Elsa now was falling. Her hands were reaching up to an endless nothing, her feet flailing helplessly as she tried to fall onto something. The ground began to get closer..._

_Closer..._

_Closer..._

Elsa woke up yelling, struggling to move in her bed as she tried to come out of her horrid dream. Two hands cupped the side of her face and calmed her down.

"Shhh... your ok, shhh" Elsa opened her eyes and through her tears she could see a foggy vision of her sister, who looked better than ever.

Anna never was tired, Elsa never left, it was all another dream. Elsa dreamed of running away and Anna... well Anna's was more of a flashback... but why a flashback? Anna wasn't the one being tortured, she escaped, Elsa put her on the carriage! So why was she having flashbacks of what should have been Elsa instead of her! It confused the redhead but she shook it off, knowing her sister needed her right now.

"A-Anna!" Elsa began to cry even harder, remembering the few images of how Anna's eyes shot open and her face went pale with shock after realizing Elsa had left her in the carriage and went back to the asylum.

"Hey Elsa, you have to quite down for me ok? My ears still hurt from yesterday" Anna said, brushing a loose strand of hair out of her sister's face. The day before, Elsa wouldn't stop crying in her sleep. It went on for hours, just of her loud wailing and screaming... Anna hated when she saw her sister having night terrors.

"Anna!" Elsa once again yelled, eyes widening and spilling an abundance of tears.

"Elsa, please sto-"

"Anna!" she cut off the redhead.

"Elsa stop!-"

"Anna!" the blonde jumped out the bed and landed on Anna, hugging her and causing the redhead to fall backwards and hit the floor harder than expected.

The redhead howled in pain as all of Elsa's weight hit her harder than ever, a cracking noise coming from her stomach as it churned.

"I sorry! I sorry! I sorry for w-leaving you! Anna I so sorry!" Elsa wailed loudly.

Kristoff limped into the room after hearing all the commotion, rushing to Anna after seeing her knocked over and prying off the blonde.

"Anna I sorry!" Elsa yelled as Kristoff pinned her onto the bed, telling her to calm down over and over again.

Sven ran into the room dressed in his pajamas and helped Anna up.

"Elsa, stop it, No, Bad Elsa, BAD!" Kristoff scolded.

Elsa lay there, bottom lip trembling and eyes filling with tears again.

She burst out in loud cries and apologies, calling herself 'bad' and curling into a ball on the bed.

Anna barred her teeth and sighed, limping out of the door with Kristoff and Sven.

Elsa rocked back and forth, biting her nails and looking around.

"I-I'm so bad..."

* * *

Anna yawned and stretched her arms out, smacking her lips tiredly. Kristoff agreed to help Elsa get ready in the morning for the next few days since Anna was getting so worn out.

"No!" she heard someone yell.

"Elsa! Get inside of the bathtub!" Kristoff commanded.

"No! I don't wanna!" Elsa cried.

There was a small splash then a gasp. Kristoff had carried Elsa and put her in the tub.

"I don't wanna! I no like you! Anna! I want Anna!" she wailed.

"Elsa- stop! Hey! girl- Elsa! Stop it!" Kristoff was trying his best to scrub her head with the soap but she kept dodging and trying to bite it instead.

"Stop- d... Daddy stop it! Too hot!" Elsa covered her mouth.

"What...?" Kristoff rubbed the back of his head.

Elsa jumped out of the water, in the nude, and ran into her room, slamming the door.

Anna had heard enough to understand what was going on.

From what it looked like, Elsa had been put in steaming hot water many of times by Adgar, and she didn't like it at all. Pfft! I mean, who would like that!?

Anna lifted from her bad and cracked her back, a surprised look coming to her face at the loud noise that emerged.

She walked out of the room, long night-gown flowing freely around her as she moved, like a curtain containing the redhead's innocents.

_knock... knock... kna-knock knock knock..._

"Elsa...?" Anna whispered.

"Elsa is not here..." a voice responded.

"Please... I know your in there..." Anna sang softly.

"I-I'm not in here..."

"Elsa... What are we going to do?" she pressed her forehead to the door.

Elsa's heart was pounding against her rib cage, eyes darting around and nails digging into her own skin.

"Nothing..." she chocked.

"I can't do anything I didn't do anything in the past..."

"Elsa-"

"But that fucking monster! That horrible man did so many things to me!-"

"Elsa!-"

"AND NO ONE DID ANYTHING ABOUT IT AND NOW I'M DYING!-"

"Elsa!-"

"NOW I CAN"T HANDLE MYSELF! I CAN'T DO IT ANYMORE!"

Anna shouldered the already damaged door and fell inside, ignoring the pain of a know dislocated shoulder and hugging Elsa with all her might.

"You did everything in the past..." Anna started

"But-"

"That monster did lots of things to you.."

"Yeah-"

"Your not dying Elsa..."

"Yes-"

You can handle yourself... your not like everyone else... Your different... Your phobic..."

_Flashback_

_"Who would leave a child out here in the middle of winter!" Gerda gasped, picking a very young Anna out of a small basket._

_Anna was crying, which was normal because she was only an infant._

_"Another one?" Kai asked from the door._

_"Yes... sadly yet another!" She sighed._

_"What is her name?" He asked nervously._

_Gerda looked at the basket._

_"Anna... her name is Anna"_

_"Anna..." Kai repeated._

_Anna snuggled up in Gerda's arms, trying to escape the cold winter night._

_ "Lets get her inside"_

_"Yes... hurry!" the door of the orphanage shut and the cold winter night emerged with it's calming noises. _

_There was a cough... then another... blood was on the snow as a young girl stepped back from behind the bushes, away from the orphanage. Elsa sobbed softly and fell to her knees, holding her throat which was still freshly sliced. She lay in the snow now, blood leaking from her mouth and tears running down her eyes._

_"G-Goodnight little s-sister A-Anna... goodnight Olaf... Goodnight... Mama..." she whispered, clutching her wound tighter as the snow crunched in her direction, only the sound of heavy footsteps before she fell into a deep dark sleep._

* * *

Anna rubbed Elsa's head gently.

"I love you too much to lose you" Anna whispered.

"I lost you though! years ago-"

"Shhh... Elsa... your okay... I forgive you..."

"R-Really?" Elsa sniffled, tears coming to her eyes.

"With all my heart and soul..." She gave Elsa a crooked grin.

Elsa wrapped her arms tighter around her sister and dug her face into her shoulder, letting out the tears that had been waiting to be let out for so long... so much emotion left to shed...

* * *

**OMFG! PHOBIAS is back in my life! goodnight!**


	26. Chapter 28

**Last chapter of PHOBIAS maybe?**

**-ari/Ozzy000**

* * *

Elsa was sitting up on her new bed, a notebook in her hands as she wrote the same word over and over again.

_Stop, Stop, Stop, Stop, Stop, Stop, Stop, Stop, Stop, Stop-_

Anna jumped on the bed next to her causing her to drop her pencil and the notebook.

"Sorry." Anna giggled, picking the notebook back up and handing it to her sister who immediatley began to write again.

Elsa didn't even look at her, she just continued writing.

"What are you writing?" Anna said, looking over Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa shifted so Anna couldn't see the page anymore.

_So much for bonding time._ Anna though with a sigh.

"If you ever want to talk, I-I'm here" Anna said, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder.

Elsa swatted the redhead's hand away and began to write again.

Anna gulped and held back her tears, getting off of her sister's bed and walking away with her hands in her pockets, head low and face turning red.

It was pretty late in the day by the time Elsa realized she had been a total jerk by ignoring Anna.

The blonde lifted from her bed and stretched, bones cracking. She grunted.

_This is what happens when you get old... _

She walked out of her and Anna's room and looked down the hall.

Anna was sitting against the wall with a bowl of chocolate ice-cream, blood-shot eyes and puffy cheeks.

Elsa sighed and walked over, sitting next to her sister.

"sorry..." she swallowed.

Anna didn't respond.

Elsa sighed and scooted closer to her sister.

"I-I was kinda busy, I should've told you-"

"Yup, you should have." Anna suddenly said.

"I-I know I haven't been the best big sister ever, or made you're life easier since we reunited, B-But I hope that can change" Elsa confessed.

Anna looked at her sister, speechless.

"It's not you're fault Elsa. Why do you always act like it's you're fault?" The redhead asked, eyes slightly teary once again.

"I um... There's something I need to tell you."

"Wait what?"

Elsa looked down in her lap and sighed.

"I took you to the black wagon when you were a newborn, then that night I came back and watched Gerda and Kai take you in, I could've taken you back and we could of both just escaped, but I didn't want to raise the risk of Adgar coming back and doing what he did to me... to you..." Her voice cracked near the end and she covered her mouth to muffle her sobbing.

"Elsa... I..." Anna had so many emotions running through her at once, causing tears to stream down her own face.

"I didn't want him to kill you, I loved you too much, and he killed mum! And I didn't want to see that happen to you!" Elsa sobbed, pulling her knees to her face and curling up into a ball.

"I'm so sorry... You had to see that... " Anna whispered, pulling her sister into a tight embrace.

Anna didn't really think of what Elsa did for her as extreme until it all hit her at once and she realized her sister was one of the bravest people the probably had ever lived.

She was strong, but she wasn't afraid to cry either.

And even know she had many fears, her biggest fear was losing her little sister.

Anna let her tears fall onto Elsa's black hoodie as they held eachother, too afraid to let go.

All they had left was eachother's company and love besides they're two best friends, Kristoff and Sven.

Elsa took a deep shaky breath and held her sister out arm length, looking into her eyes.

"Forever, We will fight on and forget the past, we will start a new life okay? We'll forget about Adgar and everything we've seen, We are strong Anna, We are survivors who will always be sisters no matter what, and nothing will split us apart okay? Forever?" Elsa said.

Anna nodded.

"Forever."

They both stood up and went back to they're rooms and were met with a surprise.

Fifteen people stood in completely black outfits with hoods, gas mask foggy as they breathed heavily.

The sister took a step back.

One of the hooded beings came up and stood in front of them.

"So... You are the two we've been hearing about, eh?" It asked.

"I-I think so." Elsa gulped.

They all took off they're masks.

The one in front of them took off her hood.

"Call me Belle, oh, and welcome to MAHPS" the brunette gave Elsa a square bag with a uniform inside.

Elsa looked at Anna with an unsure smile.

"Do you know them?" She wide whispered.

"Not necessarily, I've encountered them on about two occasions but... yeah, they already gave me and outfit..."

Elsa shook her head and smiled wildly.

"Forever?" She asked.

"Forever." Anna nodded, following as the hoodies each hauled themselves out of the window while 'whooping', running across the rooftops like Hooded ninjas.

"Ready?" Anna said as she took Elsa's hand and intertwined they're fingers, beginning to run.

"Oh I was born ready."

They both jumped.

And that certainly wasen't the last jump as sisters they were going to have to take.

* * *

**hmmfh... frick...**

**-ari/Ozzy000**


	27. (re-furnished) Chapter 1: Phobics

_**I'm uploading on both accounts, and deleting the chapters I rewrite, so we are starting from the beginning. The story is totaly changed, so the same phobic Elsa but a MUCH better and developed story, this is the only chapter that is pretty much 're-read'. Enjoy**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, own Disney's Frozen, Elsa, Anna, Hans, Kristoff, Sven, Idunn, Adgar, Gerda, Kai, and**_

_**-Fox**_

* * *

Advertisements are for chumps.

"I'll see you tonight!" A smile was drawn to the ginger's head as she skipped joyfully down the hall, eyes bright.

She was excited to go home and tell Kristoff about her 'wonderful' day.

Maybe she too excited, and that caused her to slip on the marble floor and nearly plummet down the staircase.

Her head hit the floor and her breath hitched. She sat up and rubbed her temples.

"Okay, 'don't run in the halls', noted." She smiled and lifted to her feet, only to be startled by the horrid cry of distress that emitted from downstairs.

"P-Please..." the voice muttered, breath shallow and shooken with sobs.

"Hello?" Anna said as she regrouped herself and stepped down the first step, rubbing her leg and nervously taking small steps.

"Please!" A scream howled through the building, a sharp blood curdling song of agony and pain, but the fear was clearly visible.

Anna's heartbeat began to speed. Even know she was now terrified, it was either be a coward or a so called 'hero'.

She stepped down the stairs carefully, making sure not to stumbled over her own feet.

The ginger tilted her head and took three quiet steps towards the trembling frame. The young platinum blonde held onto the railing for dear life, a dark crimson leaking from her side, staining her jacket.

Anna didn't know what to do. Should she get an adult? This isn't even a student at this school.

Anna stepped forward and the floor created a loud echo, causing the blonde to shudder.

The girl looked up at the redhead. Her eyes were wide with sharp icy blue orbs that held a story that was filled with horrors and unforgettable pain. Her cheeks were flushed cheeks with a decent amount of faint freckles, but they were noticeable.

"I'm Anna..." The blonde just stared at her with a blank expression.

She looked about 19, maybe even 20, her skin was very pale and her eyes were baggy. Anna stepped forward just a bit more but wasn't prepared for what happened next.

The blonde's arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a tight embrace, clinging onto her waist.

"No leave... stay here... no leave me..." the blonde sniffed, tears dampening Anna's 'Are you made of copper and tellurium? Because you're Cu-Te' hoodie.

Grammar Anna thought as she rolled her eyes, brain seeming dysfunctional as she was squeezed by the girl.

The blonde pulled her away arm length and stared into her warm teal eyes.

"Be mine... snuggle me..." Anna's cheeks flushed red at the girls sudden affectionate language. Without warning, the strange girl leaned forward and nuzzled the redhead softly, brushing her nose across her (Anna's) freckled face.

The blonde leaned in, breathe echoing through Anna's ears.

"Oh wow..." Anna said as the girl snuggled into her neck, tightening her grip. Anna attempted to move but that caused even more mayhem.

"Sta-a-a-y!" The young blonde wailed, tears forming in her eyes once again.

"I'm sorry, I really need to go get help-"

"Stay!" she cried

"I'm sorry, please let me go" Anna pleaded, trying to move away.

"No! Stay!"

"No!" She pushed the girl away and scooted to one of the lockers, breathing heavily.

Anna looked down at the young girl who stared back at her with a blank expression. As soon as she took one step away the girl screamed in protest.

"NO! STAY! NOT FAIR! STAY WITH ME!" she wailed, thrashing her fist into the air as tears streamed down her face.

"God help this child..." She sighed kneeling back down.

She felt two long arms latch onto her, squeezing her tightly. Anna lifted up with the girl still attached and began to walk, one arm curved over the girls back to help her walk.

"Whats your name?" She asked breaking the silence.

"E-Elsa" She stammered, baring her teeth as more pain shot up her side.

"Where do you live?"

"Mama left... no love me" She sniffled.

"SO you live with your Papa?"

"NO love me..." Elsa avoided eye contact.

"So where do you live?"

"No live... no home! No Papa! NO mama!" Elsa grabbed the ginger's arm and sunk her teeth into her skin angrily.

"H-Hey! What the- Stop It!" Anna protested, pulling Elsa's hooked canines out from deep in her skin.

What the hell! Blood slid down her forearm and fell to the floor with a wet splash.

Anna looked over and gave Elsa a narrow eyes annoyed look.

"Why did you bite me?"

Elsa licked her lips then responded with a pout "You no listen..."

"Ok, I'm sorry Elsa" Anna said, rubbing the top of the girl's head softly.

"Woof Woof!" Elsa yelled, making Anna yelp and nearly fall backwards but luckily she caught herself in time.

"What? Why are you 'woofing'?" Anna questioned.

"Dog say Woof Anna! Dog Woof! Dog Woof!" the blonde smiled, imitating a dog's call.

"What does a cat say then?" Anna snickered.

"What a cat?" Elsa went deadpanned.

"Oh... umm... its a feline" Anna said, explaining the best way she could.

"OH! I know what cat say!"

"What?"

"Woof!"

Anna chuckled.

She was still worried though. She never saw how bad the wound actually was.

Anna led Elsa to her car outside, the blonde startled when the engine came roaring.

"It's fine, get in."

Elsa shook her head.

"It a monster." she whispered.

"No, it's a cadillac, now you need to hurry up before that wound gets infected and you get sick." Anna carefully led her to the back seats, letting her lay down.

Anna wasn't someone who was good with big responsibilities, and now she probably had an illegal vigilante in her backseat.

But she knew deep down that this was worth being late to dinner with Kristoff.

* * *

**HAHAHAHHAHA, I'M BACK WITH A BETTER STORY**


End file.
